character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MasterOfTheJetBlackDragon/Archie Sonic: Interplanetary Travel
The Feat A Sonic-Gram featured in issue #5 asks Sonic how fast he can go. The answer to this question goes like this: "As to how fast Sonic is, let's put it this way--in the time it takes to read this, Sonic can visit all the planets in the universe (even the ones we don't know about yet) and still be home in time for dinner!" Calculation 'Distance' Two different distances will be used as a means of having a high ball and a lowball. According to this article, planets that are 25,000 light years were discovered in 2015. That distance will be used for the low-ball. For the high-ball distance, I'll be using 849,000 light years as there's evidence to suggest that a planet that far away exists in Sonic's universe. After converting light years to meters, we get these distances: *'Low-ball distance:' 236,518,000,000,000,000,000 or 236.518 Quintillion meters *'High-ball distance:' 8,032,160,000,000,000,000,000 or 8.032 Sextillion meters 'Time Frame' For simplicities sake, I'll high ball the amount of time it would likely take for a person to read the bolded sentence above to 1 minute. 'Speed' *'Low-end result' **236,518,000,000,000,000,000 ÷ 60 = 3,941,966,700,000,000,000 m/s, or over 3 Quintillion m/s, or 13,148,654,769.8 times faster than light *'High-end results' **8,032,160,000,000,000,000,000 ÷ 60 = 133,869,330,000,000,000,000 m/s, or over 130 Quintillion m/s, or 446,528,785,857 times faster than light Conclusion 'Results' Both results end up at MFTL+. This should be fine to supplement this feat of Sonic traversing the Cosmic Interstate. 'Pointing out the obvious' Keep in mind that the feat should be faster than the results of the calculations for a few reasons. For one, the statement this calc is based on confirms that Sonic would be able to go every planet in the universe and return home. Not only that, this calc only goes over how fast Sonic would be if he went to one far away planet. Lastly the time frame assumes it takes you one minute to read the bolded sentence above while its extremely likely that it should take you only a handful of seconds to read it. 'Who scales?' Sonic would obviously scale to it. I haven't read many issues of the Archie comics yet, but I know that Mecha Sonic should also scale to it as he's able to keep up with Sonic in their battle. To blitz him, Sonic had went at speeds never achieved before. The issue their fight takes place in occurs after the events of Night of 1000 Sonics so that would mean Sonic would've went at a speed faster than this feat. At the very least, Super Sonic be 1000x faster than base Sonic as there is a statement confirming Super Sonic has a 1000x speed multiplier. Update 'Updating the calc' I had some free time so I decided to use it updating the calc a bit to get a better grasp at how fast the feat actually is. The results of the calc should be around 2x greater as Sonic can go to every planet and get back home within the given time frame. For those who want to see the math for this, here you go: By for this by simply doubling the distances used before we get 473,036,000,000,000,000,000 meters for the low-end and 16,064,320,000,000,000,000,000 meters for the high-end. *'Updated Low-end result' **473,036,000,000,000,000,000 ÷ 60 = 7,883,933,300,000,000,000 m/s, or over 7 Quintillion m/s, or 26,297,309,206.1 times faster than light *'Updated High-end result' **16,064,320,000,000,000,000,000 ÷ 60 = 267,738,670,000,000,000,000 m/s, or over 267 Quintillion m/s, or 893,057,605,070 times faster than light 'Combining the distances' Lastly I'll calculate how fast the feat would be when combining the distances. I'll simply add them together and use the same time frame used before. 473,036,000,000,000,000,000 + 16,064,320,000,000,000,000,000 = 16,537,356,000,000,000,000,000 or over 16 Quintillion meters. *'Combined distance calc result' **16,537,356,000,000,000,000,000 ÷ 60 = 275,622,600,000,000,000,000 m/s, or over 275 Quintillion m/s, or over 919,354,903,269 times faster than light Despite the updates, this feat should still be faster than these results as more planets would have to be considered and its still highly likely that this time frame should be much shorter. Category:Blog posts